Big Brother:TD s1
Big Brother Season 2! Big Brother With New Characters! Fights! Drama Action! Who Will Win! House Guest Placement * Ali) 25th '''Team Pink '''(EVICTED) Ali was Super Lazy And Did not really help Get HOH's * Katelyn) 24th '''Team Blue '''(EVICTED) Katelyn was starting Drama With Everyone! No One Could stand her * Kara) 23th '''Team Green Cap. '''(INJURED/WALKED) Kara was Medically Injured and She Wanted To Go Home * Emily) 22th '''Team Pink '''(EVICTED) Emily was also starting drama and Team Pink Knew she was going to go * Johnathan) 21th '''Team Red '''(EVICTED) Johnathan was being a Jerk to Everyone but this Team after blaming Team Yellow & Crystal for every evicton * Drake) 20th '''Team Orange '''(EVICTED) Drake was Jock and Only Good Team Orange Player * Trisha) '''Team Yellow '''(EVICTED) Trisha was the Target For Joel ('''Team Orange''') She Wasent a Strong Play But she did very good Merge! * Uncle John Joins! * Joel) '''Team Orange/ Merge''' (Jury) Joel was in Jaden's Plan to Get Out. He Got Out One of His Teamate. '''The Week''' Ali) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 6 Katelyn) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 10 Kara) Entered Day 1 I Walked Day 14 Emily) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 14 Johnathan) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 18 Drake) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 22 Trisha) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 22 '''Team Blue''' Adriana) Entered Day 1 (TEAM CAP) Will) Entered Day 1 Myles) Entered Day 1 Katelyn) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 10 '''Team Red''' Brinton) Entered Day 1 (TEAM CAP) James) Entered Day 1 Kennedy) Entered Day 1 Johnathan) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 18 '''Team Green''' Kara) Entered Day 1 I Walked Day 14 (TEAM CAP) Anikka) Entered Day 1 Aden) Entered Day 1 Kian) Entered Day 1 '''Team Orange''' Joel) Entered Day 1 (TEAM CAP) Jayna) Entered Day 1 John (1) Entered Day 1 Drake) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 22 '''Team Yellow''' Jaden) Entered Day 1 (TEAM CAP) Hannah) Entered Day 1 Jyrome) Entered Day 1 Trisha) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 22 '''Team Pink''' Crystal) Entered Day 1 (TEAM CAP) Ani) Entered Day 1 Emily) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 14 Ali) Entered Day 1 I Exited Day 6 '''No Team''' Uncle John Eliminated * Ali I Jaden (Saved) I John (M) (Replaced) HOH: Joel ('''Team Orange''') Leaving? Ali * Kara I Emily (Saved) I Katelyn (Replaced) HOH: Brinton ('''Team Red''') Leaving? Katelyn * Kara I Emily HOH: Jaden ('''Team Yellow''') Leaving? Both * Johnathan I John (M) HOH: Crystal ('''Team Pink''') Leaving? Johnathan * Drake I Kian (Saved) I Jayna (Replaced) HOH: Brinton ('''Team Red''') Leaving? Drake * Adriana (Saved) I Trisha I Hannah (Replaced) HOH: Joel ( '''Team Orange''' ) Leaving? Trisha * Joel I Kian HOH: Ani ( '''Team Pink''' ) Leaving? Joel Twists & Alliances T1: Teams (Team Red) (Team Blue) (Team Orange) (Team Yellow) (Team Green) (Team Pink) T2: Den Of Temptaion T3: Uncle John Joins! Players